Elsa and the Ice horse
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Join Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven and Jack Frost on their exciting adventure to find the legend that no one has ever seen before. The Ice horse, Elsa and her friends wants to be the first ones to see it. Will Elsa and her friends find the Ice horse?
1. Chapter 1

**This is almost like Franklin and the Green Knight parody but this has Frozen and Rise of the Guardians crossover.**

It was a nice day in Arendelle where Jack Frost and Elsa have been started dating ever since they met a couple months ago.

Elsa was in her room she opened her eyes to see Jack Frost on top of her while Elsa woke up from her sleep.

"Morning sleepy head." Elsa woke up she yawned as she stretched herself awake, she got out of bed and looked at Jack Frost.

"Morning Jack, I'm so tired. It felt like I was sleeping forever." Elsa replied.

"I bet you do feel like that, you need to have a shower, get dress and eat. We're going to hear the story about the legend of the Ice horse."

"Woah, that sounds like the story will be great."

"You better shower, because you smell bad in the morning."

"Ok I will Jack."

Elsa had her shower and got dressed and she and Jack danced around Elsa's room til growling was heard.

"Sorry Jack, that growling was from me."

"Ok then Elsa, lets go eat then."

After breakfast Elsa and Jack Frost saw Anna and Kristoff with Sven and Olaf waiting for them.

"Anna! Kristoff!"

"Elsa and Jack Frost, the Duke is going to tell us the story about the Ice horse."

"I can't wait to hear the story."

"Now all of you in Arendelle has come to hear the story about the Ice horse, this horse is a legendary and this horse was powerful. It's the horse that can control of ice and snow it one day, the horse was never seen again. Maybe someday someone will find the Ice horse."

"Maybe we might be the first ones to find it."

"Do you know where can it be?"

"I heard it is at South rock, but it's a long way and it's too dangerous to go there. So many bad things can happen if you are over there."

Later that night at dinner time Elsa and her friends really wanna find the the Ice horse at South rock.

"I really need your help."

"What is it Elsa?"

"We've gotta go to South rock, to find the Ice horse."

"I don't get it, I fought that was a legend."

"It is, but it maybe true. So I need you to come with me." Elsa said.

"Ok when should we go?"

"Tonight wait til no one is around, and then we will go to South rock."

"Great idea." Kristoff said.

"Yes I can go with that."

"So let's do it guys."

Later that night everyone was asleep in the place; so Elsa, Anna, Jack Frost, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf sneak to the outside of Arendelle's gates. Once Elsa and her friends were outside Arendelle's gates they started walking.

After a couple minutes of walking Elsa looked back at Arendelle, she was close to not seeing it anymore.

"Guys, we've been walking and it's starting to get a little cold."

"We're dressed up for winter Elsa, we're all warm here."

"That's good, we're getting close to North mountain." Elsa replied as she pulled out her map.

"Where did you get that map Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I've never seen any map like that."

"I found it in the Duke's hands, I grabbed it from his hands before he notice me."

"Wow how sneaky are you Elsa?"

"Very sneaky Anna, I am always sneaky."

"So where does the map shows us where we are?"

Elsa grabbed a pen from her dress and wrote down the X of where they are.

"Ok then, so we are right here near North mountain. So if we go up where my ice place is we'll be at North mountain."

After a bit more or walking, Elsa and her friends have got up to her ice place in North mountain.

"The walking is aching me legs Elsa." Kristoff said as he wobbled on his legs.

"We should rest here Elsa, and then start walking again tomorrow."

"Right you are Anna, let's rest here for tonight." Elsa added as everyone found a spot to rest for the night.

"Jack Frost?"

"Yes my dear Queen Elsa?"

"May I sleep with you?"

"Sure, I do need someone to keep me warm and healthy." Elsa laid down beside Jack Frost as she wrapped her arms around her.

"You're warm Jack."

"So do you Elsa."

"Your body heat keeps me warm." Elsa replied.

"And your body heat keeps me warm too."

Elsa and Jack Frost looked at each other's eyes and stared at each other for seconds til Elsa smiled and so did Jack soon their lips were met with a kiss, Elsa did not let go of Jack Frost til they broke the kiss.

"I love you Jack Frost."

"I love you too Elsa."

"What are you two doing?" Anna asked as she opened her sleepy eyes just a little bit.

"We're just telling each other, how much we love each other. That is what me and Jack are kissing and saying how much we love each other."

"Yes, that is what we were doing."

"Ok then Elsa, can you two keep it down a bit. I am so tired I need some sleep."

"Sorry Anna."

"Yes Anna, we're sorry that we woke you up."

"That's all good Elsa and Jack Frost, good night."

"You too Anna."

"Yeah, good night Anna."

Jack Frost then hugged Elsa so tight, that he never wanted to let go of her. Elsa was hugged Jack as close as she can, without letting him go.

"I never ever wanna leave you Jack, your too warm."

"I never wanna leave you either Elsa, your body is so warm. I can live near it the whole time, and never leaving you."

"Jack, I will always be with you."

"And Elsa, I will always be with you even if we're apart."

"Thanks Jack."

"Thanks Elsa."

"I wanna stay with you Jack, because your frozen powers with mine grow stronger. And I never wanna leave you like this."

"Same here baby, you're so very warm around your heart and body." Jack Frost kissed Elsa's lips again and they fell asleep as they kissed the last time before they went to sleep.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa woke up and looked at her map to see where do they have to go next, to get to South rock.

"Morning Elsa." Anna and Kristoff said as they came in the ice place with Olaf and Sven with breakfast.

"Where did you get that stuff from?"

"The trading post and Suna, wake up Jack so we can eat."

"Jack Frost, hey Jack wake up."

"Morning Elsa, and what is it?"

"It's breakfast time." Elsa said as Jack Frost woke up and Elsa and her friends had breakfast.

After breakfast Elsa and her friends were reading the map, to see where do they go next.

"Now where do we go next, Elsa?"

"Next we pass Okan's trading post, then we head for the forest."

"That map sounds right."

"So let's go."

After 2 hours of walking to Okan's trading post Elsa and her friends felt tired.

"Elsa, my legs are aching. I need to rest." Anna said as she fell on the grass.

"Can we rest Elsa?"

"Sure, we'll rest here for a couple minutes and everyone is ready we can start walking again."

After a couple of minutes or resting, the group started walking again. It was a long way but it didn't take long til they found the huge forest ahead of them.

"Woah, look at huge the forest looks like Kristoff."

"Do you know what is in the forest?" Olaf asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to go in and find out."

"Ok guys, we're going in." Elsa said as she and her friends have walked into the forest to go through.

In the forest was pretty than ever.

"This forest is huge."

"Wow, I've never been here before."

"This forest sounds like it's the way the South rock."

"It is, that's what the map says." Elsa looked at the map and saw the exit of the forest was ahead of them.

"The exits ahead of us!"

"We're almost out of here Elsa!" Jack Frost smiled.

Meanwhile back in Arendelle

The Duke was looking for Elsa, Jack Frost, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven.

"Now where is the Queen and Princess of Arendelle, with the icy boy, the snowman, the reindeer and the Princess's boyfriend?"

"Duke, I have found out where Jack Frost and his friends are."

"Tell me Tooth Fairy of where they are."

"They left to find the Ice horse at South rock."

"Woah, that's dangerous."

"What are we going to do?" Tooth Fairy asked as one of her fairies whispered in her ear "What is it?" the small fairy sneaked about her going on her own with her fairies.

"What did one of them say?"

"One of them said, that I should go on my own and try to find them."

"What? no no no no. You can't just go on your own, what if you get hurt or killed?" Duke asked.

"I'll be fine Duke, I'll be back with Elsa and her friends. You just keep an eye on Arendelle in case if they have return from South rock with or without the Ice horse."

"Ok then, off you go. And be careful."

Back in the forest exiting to the other part of the land.

"I know we are Jack Frost." when Elsa and her friends exit out of the forest they saw that it was the afternoon time and it was around lunch time.

"Now where to go next Elsa?" Olaf asked.

"Next we have to go through a cave. With bats, spiders and even growling that sounds like a bear."

"Oh god, that's scary."

"But we have to go through the cave anyway." Elsa then heard Anna's stomach growled.

"It's around lunch time Elsa, let's find something around here that we can eat."

"Good idea Jack, Anna and Kristoff you help too."

"Ok Elsa, we'll both help you."

Meanwhile Elsa and Jack Frost saw blackberries so she and Jack Frost ate and ate, and ate and ate and ate and ate. Til Elsa and Jack Frost were full then they saw that Anna, Sven and Kristoff were eating strawberries.

"I see that you have found the strawberries in the other bush."

"Yes we did, Anna found them."

"So after we rest, we'll go through the cave witch should be ahead of us."

"Let's go in, but stay close. We don't wanna get hurt or lost."

Elsa and her friends went inside the cave, it was dark and creepy. They then saw a bear that was going to attack Elsa and her friends, they started to run away from the bear.

"Run you guys!"

"Let's get out of here!" Anna added.

"Run away from the bear!"

Everyone ran away from the bear til they were out of the cave and lost the bear.

"We lost that bear."

"Thank goodness it didn't eat us."

"Or got us."

"Look Jack Frost, I see something." Elsa said as she pointed northern lights flashing.

"That means we can see if we can see South rock from up there, come on everyone let's climb this mountain to see where South rock is."

"We're behind you Jack Frost." Anna replied as she and Kristoff with Sven and Olaf went up to meet Jack Frost and Elsa at the top of a mountain to see if they're close to South rock.

"I see South rock, but it's still along way to go."

"Come on Elsa, I fought we were getting closer."

"But the map says we have to go through the ice river, and then we have to go through the ice cave and then we should be there at southern woods."

"Elsa, can we just get going."

"Yes Anna, let's go now."

After hours of walking things started to go rough with Elsa and her friends.

"This is very tiring."

"Can we rest Elsa?"

"Yes Elsa, Anna really needs to rest."

"Ok guys, we'll rest here for a while and then we'll keep going."

End of chapter 2


End file.
